


Be Good For Me

by cowboykylux



Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He’s seated there, atop his throne, in all his stately glory. He looks bored, looks annoyed, a deep scowl on his face as he’s been forced to deal with menial matters that have little importance and little need for him time.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410
Kudos: 21





	Be Good For Me

“Take them off.” You say, walking into the throne room.

He’s seated there, atop his throne, in all his stately glory. He looks bored, looks annoyed, a deep scowl on his face as he’s been forced to deal with menial matters that have little importance and little need for him time.

You have just landed, just returned from a diplomatic mission, and you walk in as the last advisor walks out, clearing the throne room. Kylo stands at immediate attention at the sound of your voice, gaze snapping to you, hungry for you. Swathed in red robes which billow around you, your body is wrapped in the finest fabrics the galaxy could source. Nothing but the best for his wife, for his Empress.

Nothing but the best for you.

“The gloves.” You say, when you grow close enough to see he’s confused for a moment, “Take them off. I want to feel your hands on me.”

He wastes little time in obeying. 

You’re still too far away, even though you’re close. Still too far, so he reaches out a hand and pulls you to him with the force, asks it to carry you through the air and into his arms. The force agrees, it wants you two together, wants to watch your union after so much time apart.

It had only been three standard cycles that you had been separated, but that was far too much time, enough time to get Kylo into a bad mood – enough time to need you to set him right.

You push him back onto the throne with a smile, kissing him and tasting the familiar copper tang on his lips. He must have killed someone recently, and disappointment flares up in your chest; you do so love watching him make examples out of those who have crossed him, crossed the Order, crossed you.

“It was nothing impressive.” Kylo reads your mind, shakes his head as he kisses you, the sweet soft sounds of your lips against his filling the air as you straddle his lap.

“Everything you do is impressive to me, darling.” You counter, making him smile at you in return, making the grip of his bare hands on your thighs even more delicious.

You smooth your hands up and down his body, his stomach hidden away by a layer of thick tunic. His leather trousers are doing their very best to contain that dick of his, but not a good enough job, not with the way its pressing against your inner thigh. You can practically feel the heat radiating off of him as you reach underneath yourself to undo his clasps, pull him free, can practically feel the force pulsing around him as your hand wraps around his cock.

“(Y/N),” He breathes out, breath a shuddering sigh of relief at your touch after being so long without it.

“Be good for me.” You kiss his cheek, the side of his nose, lick up a bead of sweat that rolls down his neck as his hands hike up the fabric of your skirt enough for you to settled comfortably on his cock.

And he does, he is. He’s good as you sink down onto his cock with a great big moan, one that echoes off the walls of the empty throne room, the fluorescents a rich red that bathes you in the light of the dark-side. You sink down down down onto his cock, until he’s buried in all the way, his hands bruising your waist.

He latches his mouth to your throat, the little spot where your neck meets your shoulder. He opens his mouth wide, clamps his teeth down into you to hold him steady as you begin to ride him, slowly, sensually, grinding your hips in little circles in his lap.

Your nipples are hard and brushing against the silky fabric of your bodice, and you’re about to take your hands off Kylo’s broad strong shoulders to pinch at them – when the silent touch of the force beats you to it.

It surrounds you, fills you the same way Kylo’s cock does, wraps you up in the warm darkness of his power. There’s a hand on your throat, one groping each of your breasts, invisible fingers in your mouth stroking your tongue. Your eyes slip closed to revel in the pleasure of it all, a hard thick cock in your pussy, a mouth on your pulse, and hands hands hands everywhere else.

You moan out his name as he bucks his hips up into you, brushing his cock against your gspot, knocking the head of it against your cervix, and it sucks the air out of your lungs in a way that makes him moan. He can feel it, can feel everything you feel through the bond. Nothing but a feedback loop of pleasure, of the force filling you, his come filling you, warm and throbbing.

His face falls into the cleavage between your breasts, groaning as his cock forces its way deeper with every rise and fall of your hips. Your thighs are burning from the exertion, and you haven’t come yet, but that’s alright.

You ride him through his orgasm, milk his dick for every last drop, keep it safe inside your cunt, keep it locked away where it won’t go to waste. He comes so quickly that you can tell he hadn’t jerked off in your absence, knew he was saving himself for you. And _oh_ , that was so very good of him.

You nudge his face back up to you, his eyes glassy and glazed over from pleasure, and you smile as you lean down to kiss him. He’ll make you come in no time, you know, you’re sure of it. Just as sure of how badly he missed you, how badly you can hear it in his voice that he wanted to come, when he smiles at you and says, 

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked, "Congrats on 3K followers!!! Your writing is amazing, and you totally deserve every last follower! Would you be ok with writing some stuff on Kylo ? In any form, but ideas/thoughts on Kylo and some throne room stuff 👀?"


End file.
